Electronic tags are used for a wide variety of purposes, including the tracking of items which contain the tag, inventory control, security, and also provide information which may be electronically readable.
These tags or markers may include radio frequency identification (RFID) tags or electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags. EAS tags may be used to provide theft deterrence. These tags are used in combination with an alarm system which monitors undesired movement of the article containing the EAS tag.
Various housings for such tags have been developed which accommodate the electronic tag and which attach the tags to the desired article. It is desired that the tags be securely supported to the article in such a manner where it remains with the article until the time of purchase.
With respect to some articles, such as beverage bottles, various housings have been developed to secure the tag to different locations on the bottle. One troublesome location to apply tags is to the outside surface of a tapered neck of the bottle. While this is a desirous location to apply the tag, it is difficult to attach the tag and maintain the tag on the neck.
It is therefore desirable to provide a tag housing which may be secured about the neck of a bottle.